freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuze (client)
Vuze (formerly Azureus) is a BitTorrent client. Like other BitTorrent clients, it is used to transfer files via the BitTorrent protocol, a mechanism for peer-to-peer file sharing over a network. Vuze is written in the Java programming language, and uses the Azureus Engine. Azureus was first released in June 2003 at SourceForge.net, mostly to experiment with the Standard Widget Toolkit from Eclipse. It is now one of the most popular BitTorrent clients.SourceForge Top Projects Released under the GNU General Public License, Azureus is free software, though parts of the recently added Vuze platform carry more restricted licensing terms. GUI Vuze allows users to download multiple files in a single graphical user interface (GUI). The program also features detailed statistics and a large number of user-configurable settings. While downloading a file, the user can view several different statistics including: * Current download and upload speeds and estimated time remaining * The percentage of each file completed and information on the "pieces" (small parts of the complete file) still needed including the piece number and availability * File names, sizes and levels of completion for specific files within the download directory (BitTorrent allows a user to create a torrent file for an entire directory). It is also possible to prevent certain files from downloading. * Peer data including IP addresses (and country with the use of a plugin), the speeds at which you are downloading and uploading to/from them, the port they are running BitTorrent on, and the BitTorrent client they are using * The total and average "swarm speeds"Main Page - AzureusWiki Since version 3.0, Vuze starts with an interface designed to promote Vuze content. It is possible to switch to the classical user interface and bypass the Vuze layer by selecting Tools/Options/Interface/Start/Display Azureus UI Chooser. Features Vuze allows users to specify maximum upload and download speeds and is configurable. Vuze also allows users to open some files that have been completed before the entire torrent from within the program. Additionally, Vuze can serve as its own tracker, allowing users to share their own files with others without uploading it to any site. Azureus also supports tracker-less torrents via DHT. Azureus supports Message stream encryption, an anti-throttling method, peer exchange and the Magnet URI scheme are supported. An integration with the Nodezilla Grid Network is implemented as a plugin, enabling the anonymous storage, sharing and publication of torrent files. Vuze also features multiple ways of viewing a file, such as Swarm, Peers, and Pieces. Unlike all other popular BitTorrent clients, Vuze supports the I2P and Tor networks, allowing users to transfer files over the BitTorrent network anonymously. Plugins Vuze also offers a range of plugins designed to make using the program easier or to give the more experienced user more options and more advanced tools with which to configure Azureus. DHT Vuze version 2.3.0.0 introduced the Distributed Database function (a form of DHT, namely Kademlia), which is a decentralization of the BitTorrent protocol, making it more independent from trackers. For users of Azureus 2.3.0.0 or newer, this allows a user to download a file from peers even when the original tracker is unavailable or has been shut down. The downside to this is that private tracker operators, with membership requirements, are required to explicitly alter their torrent files so that the Azureus client knows not to share peer information about that swarm. Some critics also say that this is simply "reinventing the wheel," referring to earlier peer-to-peer protocols and programs the weaknesses of which BitTorrent was praised for overcoming. Others see it as an evolution of the BitTorrent protocols to circumvent enforcement actions of the entertainment industry. Azureus uses its own form of DHT incompatible with the official BitTorrent client offered by BitTorrent, Inc.. All of the other clients, including BitComet and µTorrent, support the official DHTµTorrent - FAQ. For compatibility purposes the mainline DHT is available to Azureus users as a plugin. License Through version 2.5.0.4, Azureus was distributed under the GNU General Public License (GPL); beginning with the version 3 distribution, the license presented upon installation changed. While it still states that the "Azureus Application" is available under the GPL, completing installation requires the user to agree to the terms of the "Vuze Platform", which include restrictions on use, reverse-engineering, and sublicensing.Azureus 2 / 3 and Vuze from Azureus Wiki As with many similar licenses, the Azureus license includes a prohibition on use of the software by people "under the age of 18". References See also * Comparison of BitTorrent software * BitTyrant External links * Official website * Azureus wiki * Azureus project page on SourceForge Category:Azureus Category:Free BitTorrent clients Category:Java platform software Category:SourceForge projects Category:Mac OS X software Category:Unix software Category:Linux BitTorrent clients Category:Windows software Category:Free software programmed in Java Category:Linux file sharing software ar:أزورس cs:Azureus da:Azureus de:Vuze (Filesharing-Client) es:Azureus fa:آزوروس fr:Vuze (logiciel) id:Azureus it:Azureus he:אזורוס ku:Azureus hu:Azureus nl:Azureus ja:Azureus no:Azureus pl:Azureus pt:Azureus ru:Vuze simple:Azureus fi:Vuze sv:Azureus th:อะซูเรียส vi:Azureus tr:Azureus zh:Vuze (軟體)